


'till forever do us part

by Rainbownomja



Series: Ineffable Wedding [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Autistic Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ceremony, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbownomja/pseuds/Rainbownomja
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale get married





	'till forever do us part

**Author's Note:**

> Writers Month Prompt: Celebration

The ceremony went off without a hitch. Crowley’s skirt dragged gently across the grass on the hill and his cane didn’t catch on it. Aziraphale couldn’t help but beam at him from down the aisle and there wasn’t so much noise that he wanted to break himself in half. Gabriel (begrudgingly) officiated. After a couple years he’d cooled off a bit and, he had to admit, he was the best way to make their marriage true in the eyes of God. Crowley hid tears that dribbled down his face as he said his wedding vows and Aziraphale gently wiped them away when he couldn’t. The whoops and hollers from the crowd as they kissed to make it official were deafening but they wouldn’t have it any other way. 

For their reception they’d chosen to keep things small and easy. Music wafted through an old record player in Aziraphale's now sparse bookshop. Food and light drinks were served. It was a good gathering to catch up, to bask in the glow of love and friendship. Neither Angel nor Demon could help twirling the new rings on their fingers. Each found them comforting for different reasons but their weight kept them clasped at the hands well into the evening. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, tbh we're in the home stretch but the first few days of senior year in college are hectic as fuckkk so Im doing my best. Please leave me a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed. I love to hear from y'all
> 
> Want to keep up with my work? Follow me on tumblr @AvalonPendragonWrites
> 
> See you tomorrow!


End file.
